dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of The Ninja
Night of The Ninja is the 9th issue of Batman'89 Plot Things seem normal at a strip club owned by Phil Andrews until a ninja arrives to kill a stripper as she is going home. A police officer arrives upon hearing a woman scream and the ninja disarms the policeman before escaping. Meanwhile, Bruce and Dick spar with one another but Bruce clearly has the advantage over his protégé. Dick becomes disgruntled with his ineffectiveness, but before Bruce can tutor him, Alfred arrives and reports that a stripper has been murdered. Dick notes that it's the sixth homicide in two weeks. Bruce corrects him saying it's the seventh, and Dick makes a face behind his back. Batman goes to investigate the crime and Gordon thinks that this isn't a mugging since the killer didn't take anything from the stripper's purse. Batman sees that the criminal left behind a throwing star. This reminds him of his time training in Japan in which he lost a sparring match to a fellow student, Kyodai Ken. Bruce is suddenly brought back to the present when Phil Andrews rudely tells them to find the guy who is murdering his strippers since it is bad for business. Batman leaves Andrews to yell at Gordon and the rest of his men without talking to him. Back in the Batcave, Batman gets into the Batmobile, leaving Dick behind. He notes that something is bothering Bruce so much, he can't say what it is. While Batman drives through Gotham he recalls the events that occurred after his loss: Setting up a ring of candles, he trained by blowing them out using only the wind from his attacks. Yoru arrives and says that Bruce appears to be obsessed. Bruce insists that he has to be the best and Yoru assures him that his loss can teach him more than if he won. In the present, the ninja attempts to murder another stripper only for Batman to attack him first. The ninja gives Batman a chance to leave as he has no business with him but Batman refuses. The two fight for a while but the ninja shoots him with a gas pellet rendering him unable to fight. The ninja prepares to deliver a fatal strike with his sword but Robin arrives and saves him. The ninja tries to run but Robin throws a Batarang at him. The ninja escapes but his costume is torn revealing the tattoo belonging to Kyodai Ken. Meanwhile, Andrews speaks to Harvey Dent about apprehending the killer since he is paranoid thinking that his niece Kay Doyle is the next victim. Harvey faces a lot of pressure from Andrews but reassures him that he is working on it. Back at Wayne Manor, Dick talks to Alfred about Bruce's worry about Kyodai Ken. Alfred reveals that Kyodai was the only student that was consistently able to beat Bruce and Dick realizes that Bruce is worried he can’t beat his old rival. Bruce goes to his Charity reception and looks over a sword on display. This induces another flashback in which Kyodai Ken attempts to steal a five hundred-year-old sword from the Dojo. However, Bruce catches him and the two prepare to fight. However, Yoru arrives and stops the fight. Angered over the attempted theft, he expels Kyodai from the Dojo. Blaming Bruce for his dishonor, Kyodai vows to take all that he holds dear and kill him. His mind returning to the present Bruce leaves the room and then gets surprised when he sees Vicki Vale with Alexander Knox. Vicki goes to talk to Bruce for a while while Knox gets jealous of everything. Kyodoi, disguised as a chauffeur, hits both Bruce and Vicki with a gas pellet and drives off with them. Knox sees the whole thing and begins to call the police. The two awaken in a storage warehouse where they are accosted by Kyodai, who reveals that he has figured out that Bruce Wayne is indeed the Batman and is going to kill him. However, Robin, who was concerned about Bruce, arrives and accidentally activates an alarm. Distracted, Kyodai goes to investigate and fights Robin for a while. Robin is able to hold up his own, but Kyodai cuts a leg from a water tower and pushes it over washing Robin away. The distraction does work, however, and Bruce manages to cut himself free of his bonds. Kyodai arrives shortly afterwards and Bruce gets into a fighting stance. Amused, Kyodai discards his sword and attacks. Bruce begins fighting Kyodoi. Robin arrives and thought that Vicki would uncover Bruce's secret identity, so he knocks over a rolled up carpet covering her. Realizing he's outmatched, Kyodai grabs a statue, breaks a window, and jumps into the river below. Later in the morning, Bruce explains that Vicki had already know his identity. He also feels that there is no need to worry if Kyodai returns as he now knows he can beat him. As a final token, he finally thanks Dick for his help.